A Second Chance
by marioandsonicFTW
Summary: After Humphrey runs away heartbroken from Kate's wedding, he gets killed by a seemingly familiar wolf. Kate finds a way to bring him back, but it's going to take all she has to make it happen. Final chapter is up! For readers who already read, something new is being brainstormed.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Chance

**This is the first story that I have ever written. I hope that everybody enjoys it. Just so everybody knows, I welcome constructive criticism but no flames please. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. EDIT: I looked through the chapter again and I thought that some of the narration and dialogue came out weird so I fixed it.**

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

I can't believe that after all the fun that we had on our way back from Idaho, Kate still wants to marry Barf. I know that she probably has a big sense of responsibility for the pack, but I thought that she actually had feelings for me. It's just not fair! I didn't want to be close by to watch the wedding, so I decided to look over by the hill behind everyone. Then I saw Kate and Garth closing in for their kiss. I couldn't bear to watch and I just lost it. I started running. I didn't care where I was going just so long as I didn't have to see Kate.

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

What the heck am I doing! Why am I marrying Garth? I love Humphrey and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. At the very last second, I pulled away from Garth. Everyone was shocked. Dad came up to me and said,

"What's going on here!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I can't marry Garth. My heart belongs to Humphrey. I hope your not mad."

Garth walked up next to me and said to my dad,

"I also have a confession to make. I'm in love with Lilly."

Dad and Tony turned their backs to us and talked very quietly. Finally they turned to us and Dad said,

"We've decided that since both of you sincerely love Humphrey and Lilly, we will unite the packs and you don't have to marry each other."

"Also," Tony explained, "Alphas can freely marry Omegas from this day forward."

I was so happy at that point. I just had to tell Humphrey. The problem is where is he?

* * *

_Humphery's P.O.V._

I kept running toward the north and ran up a mountain. I ran for about 10 minutes before stopping next to a cliff. I just stopped there and cried for who knows how long. Some how crying always made me feel a bit better. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming all the way up here, Omega."

I turned around and saw a jet black wolf walking towards me. He looked fearsome with a chipped left ear, fierce red eyes, and a huge scar running from over his left eye all the way down to his left side. He kind of look like a bigger and darker version of me. Somehow, he looks familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name is Conan. I've been waiting a long time for this," he said with a frightening growl. It almost sounded demonic.

"What? Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Yeah? Well you found trouble, kid."

He looked like he was ready to pounce me. He jumped toward me and swiped his claws.

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

I left the others to look for Humphrey. I had no idea where to start looking for him, but I figured that if I could pick up his scent, I would be able to find him. So I started sniffing around places where humphrey would likely be. I checked the hill where he always went log sledding, I checked his den, and I checked the howling rock. Nothing.

I was about to give up when while I was passing the hill that was behind where I was about to marry Garth, I smelled Humphrey and it seemed like he was there recently. I started running as fast as I could, following where his smell would take me. He seemed to have headed toward the mountain to the north of our territory. Then a brief shock hit me. "That's the mountain with a steep cliff," I thought to myself. "He wouldn't!" I started sprinting in a panic, hoping that Humphrey was alright.

* * *

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

Conan's claws tore across my face. The blow left a burning sensation on my left cheek and I started bleeding. I yelped in pain. I tried to shake off the pain and tried to run away down the mountain, but Conan prooved to be much faster than I am. He sprinted until he blocked me in the direction I was running.

"Where do you think your going, you little coward! Stay and fight me like a real wolf!"

I was completely terrified. I just froze up where I was standing. There was no way I was able to fight back. I'm only an omega.

"Come on, runt!"

He pushed me back with such incredible force that I rolled back a few meters. I snapped out of it and I tried to tackle him, but with one swipe of his paw and I found myself against a tree. The force he used was so unreal. I slumped to the ground feeling very weak. I didn't have the strength to stand up. Conan walked up to me and gave a dark chuckle.

"Well, it looks like this is it for you. Say hi to our parents for me."

" What are you talk-"

He sunk his teeth into my back. The pain was so intense that I let out a loud howl. It was so stong that I felt weaker with each passing moment. He let go. I felt darkness consume me. Everything around me started fading…

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

While heading up the mountain, I heard a howl and I recognized that it was Humphrey's. He sounded like he was hurt. I felt tears coming into my eyes and had to run faster. After running towards the direction where Humphrey's howl came from for about 2 minutes, I was near a cliffside and what I saw nearly killed me. I saw a black wolf that sort of resembled Humphrey only older, with a chipped left ear, red eyes, and a huge scar. Next to him was Humphrey laying by a tree, his eyes closing, his fur covered in blood which stained the grass around him.

"HUMPHREY!" I yelled out of pure sorrow.

* * *

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

"Kate?" I thought.

Her voice brought me out of it. The darkness started to clear and I saw Kate running towards me.

"Kate!" I shouted as loud as I could.

She stopped next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now that you're here."

"Oh, how touching. A moment while I barf."

"Did you do this to Humphrey?"

"Of course. My goal is to kill him no matter what and I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"

He pounced onto Kate. She pushed him off and swiped her claws over his face and left him bleeding. He touched his scratch, saw the blood on his paw, and chuckled again.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

He tackled into Kate and pushed her against the tree. She got knocked out.

"KATE!" I yelled.

Conan grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and carried her over to the cliff.

"Don't hurt her." I begged.

"Oh, I won't hurt her. The ground will."

He held her over the edge.

At that point, the surge of emotion that rushed through me gave me my strength back. I got up to my feet and knew that I had to save Kate. With all I had I ran toward Conan and jumped on his back. He was surprised and Threw kate away from the cliff and out of harm's way. I bit onto his back as hard as I could. He let out a howl of pain and threw me off of his back. I landed right in front of him. In his eyes, I could see pure rage. He lifted his paw and swiped me on my chest. The force threw me back a few feet. I looked back at Conan and saw that he was stumbling backward. The force that he use to attack me must have pushed him backwards.

"Look out!" I shouted.

He fell.

I wanted to take a look over the cliff, but all my energy left me. The pain of my wounds were starting to take a toll on me. Then I remembered something.

"Kate!"

I turned to Kate to see that she was waking up.

"Humphrey?"

I was so happy to see her. The joy in her eyes filled me with happiness. But it wouldn't last long. My body ran cold, every part of me ached, and it was getting harder to breathe. I fell to my side.

"Humphrey!"

She ran to my side and let out a howl to alert the pack.

"Humphrey, please stay with me."

"K-Kate," I said weakly.

My heart started racing.

"Th-There's something I-I wanted t-to… tell you… b-back on the… t-tr-train."

She started to tear up.

"What is it, Humphrey?"

"I-I love… y-you."

She gave a smile.

"I love you too."

I was ecstatic. Kate actually loved me back. I couldn't believe it. Despite the pain, this was the happiest moment of my life. I didn't know how long it would last, though. I started groaning from the unbearable pain. Everyone from both packs started to show up. The sun began to set beyond the horizon.

"Please, Humphrey. Please don't die. You're going to be okay."

She started to cry.

"Please don't die!"

"D-Don't cry, K-Kate."

She look at me and tried her best to smile.

"Kate? R-Remember… when we howled t-together… on the t-train?"

"Yes. I do."

"W-Will you howl with me… one l-last time?"

"Of course I will, Humphrey."

While lying down on the ground, I tried to howl my best with all the strength I had left. Kate howled so beautifully. Just like how we sang our song harmoniously on the train. I just wished that we could still be together. I flashed back to our favorite moments.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean only for the good of the park."

"What's wrong with you?" "I have to go!"

"You know, rain dances actually make it rain." "Oh, then maybe I'll try singing it backwards.

"I told you you could trust me."

"Kate and Humphrey: World Adventurers!"

Then, our song ended.

I felt the life I had left slipping away. My vision began fading and my body was failing.

"K-Kate… I d-don't have… much time left. Just know that… I-I will always...l-love you…"

"I will too, Humphrey."

She gave me a lick on the cheek and smiled. The sun had gone out of sight. The last thing I saw was Kate's beautiful face before darkness fell on me. I drew my last breath and gave into it.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. What's going to happen now that Humphrey's gone?**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Journey

**Here's the next chapter. For any Zelda fans reading this, there are going to be one or two Zelda references in this story. Respect to you if you find them. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

"This is not happening. This is not happening."

These words kept repeating themselves in my head. Just watching him take his final breath was too much for me. Humphrey was gone and I felt absolutely devastated. No words could begin to describe the sadness that tortured me at that moment. Why did he have to die? What did it accomplish?

Dad walked up next to me, put his paw on my shoulder, and pulled me in so that I could cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kate."

"He's gone, Dad! He didn't deserve this!"

"Come on, honey. We'll take him and give him a proper funeral. Tell us what happened."

I walked with Mom and Dad down the mountain. Humphrey's friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, volunteered to carry his body. I understood why. They were his best friends after all. On the way back home, I told everyone about what happened, though it was painful to remember. I told them about finding Humphrey, the strange black wolf who killed him, and how he fell over the cliff.

We got back to the valley and everyone went their separate ways back to their dens. We brought Humphrey's body into our den. I couldn't bear to look at him again. Lilly came to me and gave me a big hug to try to make me feel better. I tried to stay strong for everyone else. I felt like I needed to be alone, so I walked out of the den and sat at the entrance under the moonlight. One more night and it would be a full moon. I sat and imagined how I would have howled with Humphrey at the Moonlight Howl. I broke down crying again. Mom and Dad came out of the den.

"Kate, we can't imagine how you must be feeling right now," Dad said.

"I just wish that there is some way to bring him back, but that will never happen."

Mom looked like she was struck with an idea.

"Winston, you don't suppose that…"

"That's crazy! That legend is just a mere fairy tale!"

"What is it, Dad?"

"Tell her, Winston."

"Okay. Fine. Kate, there is a legend about a mysterious fountain that is able to heal any wound, break curses, and even bring back the dead."

"Really? Would it work on Humphrey?" I said with a bit of excitement.

"I can't say for sure, but let me explain. This fountain is called the Fountain of Healing. No one knows if it actually exists, because no one has actually seen it. They say that it lies within a temple hidden in another dimension that can only be enter from a secret location in the forest here in the heart of Jasper Park. The reason why no one has ever the fountain is because if you enter the deepest part of the forest, you will wander within it with no chance of coming out. Part of the legend is that if you want to enter the fountain, you must pass three trials: The Trial of Love, The Trial of Fear, and The Trial of Purity. Also, the fountain will not have any effect unless it is the night of a full moon."

"But there's a full moon tomorrow night!"

"Hold on, Kate. I never said this was a true story."

"But if it is true, then I have to find the fountain. This is probably my only chance of bringing Humphrey back."

"Well, if you're that determined to find it, then I won't stop you. You can probably find it in time if you leave in the morning. By the way, the fountain can only bring back the lives of the recently departed. You need the body of the lost soul who you want to bring back."

"Kate?"

Lilly came out of the den.

"If your going to find this fountain, then I want to come too."

"No, you don't have to come, Lilly. Besides, don't you want to get married to Garth?"

"Of course I do. But someone has to help you carry Humphrey to the fountain. Garth can come to."

"Well, you do have a point. Okay. You and Garth can come."

"Awesome! This might be a fantastic adventure for us."

"Yeah. An adventure." I thought. I looked up at the moon, thinking about how Humphrey and I just got back from our adventure from Idaho. "A new beginning."

I went back into my den and laid down in my corner next to Lilly. Thoughts about Humphrey swirled in my head until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Neutral P.O.V._

In the edge of the forest near Kate's den, hidden in the bushes, a jet black wolf resembling Humphrey was quietly watching. He had a chipped ear, a scar that ran from over his left eye down to his left side, and crystal blue eyes. He seemed to be extremely sad and distraught. After watching Kate and her family retreat into their den, he walked back into the forest.

"I'm sorry, Humphrey…"

* * *

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

"What happened? Where am I?"

I woke up in a black void. Everywhere I looked, I could only see darkness.

"The last thing I remember was seeing Kate after howling with her. Then, nothing. Wait a minute! Am I… dead?"

Suddenly, all the darkness around me disappeared and in its place was white space everywhere. Next, I started hearing voices.

"Humphrey! Run! Run as fast as you can!"

"Whatever you do, don't look back! We'll be right behind you!"

I started to recognize those voices.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

Two figures appeared hazily out of the white space. One was a male wolf, tall, definitely older than me, and he had my grey fur. The only difference between him and me was that his eyes were emerald green. The other figure was a female wolf. She had smooth brown fur, a bushy tail, and crystal blue eyes like my own.

"MOM! DAD!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the space around me transformed again. Trees appeared around me out of nowhere and it seemed to be nighttime, except that it wasn't dark. The trees were on fire.

"Go Humphrey! Now! We'll be alright!" Dad shouted.

I tried to run towards them but a tree fell over and blocked my path toward them.

"GO!"

Feeling helpless, I decided to run just like they told me to. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Well, there you go. That's chapter 2. Do you think Kate can find the Fountain of Healing. Is this black wolf who you think it is? And where do you think Humphrey is? Chapter 3 will be started right away.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Chapter 3 is here. Now to continue the story.**

* * *

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

Not long after the scene I saw faded to darkness, I saw that I was in a forest. Its seemed to be morning, but I had no idea where I was.

"What's going on here? First, I see my parents, then I find myself in the middle of a wildfire. What's next?" I thought.

After a bit of thinking, I realize that the scene I saw was a forgotten memory of mine, a memory so painful that it was locked away, never to be remembered again. I was only a pup when it happened. I remembered what happened after that.

* * *

_Flashback_

I kept running so that I could get away from the fire. The smoke was everywhere and it was so hard to breathe. I couldn't stop coughing. By the time I had reached the edge of the forest, my lungs were burning. I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in a den. It was daytime and the sky was clear as I walked out. Then, I met Winston.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Winston. I found you near the forest during that nasty forest fire at the edge of the forest. You looked like you were in pretty bad shape and looked like you needed help. I brought you here. How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better. Thank you, Winston!"

I looked around trying to find my parents.

"Have you seen my mom and dad?"

"I'm sorry, you're the only wolf I found. I don't think your parents survived."

I was so devastated. I couldn't help but cry. I was all alone and I couldn't possibly survive on my own.

"Don't cry. Now, take deep breaths and tell me what's your name."

I wipe the tears from my face and tried to calm down.

"Hu-Hum-Humphrey."

"Well, Humphrey. You don't have to worry. We'll take care of you. Welcome to the Western Pack.

From that point on I was a member of the Western Pack. I met my best friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, and met Kate…

* * *

_End Flashback_

It was clear to me that my parents died that night. Just then, my parents appeared right in front of me.

"Mom? Dad?"

They smiled at me. A rush of happiness fell over me. Right in front of me were my parents. I haven't seen them since that wildfire. Then I realized something, if I'm here with them, then…

"I really am dead, aren't I?"

My dad walked up to me, put his paw on my shoulder, and said,

"Don't worry, Humphrey."

I had almost forgotten all the confidence and strength I could hear in his voice.

"We know that Kate is coming for you."

"How do you know about Kate?"

Mom walked up.

"Honey, we've been watching you all this time. We've watched you grow up from the small pup we left you as. We know how much you love her and her love for you will be put to the test."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Remember this path that you used to explore as a pup?"

I looked around me. I remember this forest.

"Yeah. I do remember!"

I loved adventuring through here because of the myth that you could get lost and never return. I never got lost and I knew the layout of the entire forest like the back of my paw. I also remember finding that old temple from that legend. Remembering all of it gave me a feeling of pure nostalgia. The best part of it all was playing hide-and-seek with…

"Wait a minute! I remember having a best friend that I played with here! Where is he? Did he survive the fire?"

They looked at each other with a look of uncertainty. Then looked back at me. Dad said,

"Yes, he did survive."

"Do you guys know how he is right now?"

"He's suffering on the inside."

"But you should know," Mom said, "that he is not only your best friend. He is your brother."

More memories flashed before me in an instant, yet it seemed like forever. He was my older brother. He looked just like me except for black stripe that ran down his back. That made him very special. Also, we both had the same blue eyes that Mom had.

I had so much fun with him when we were pups. Playing hide-and-seek in the forest, exploring the temple, wrestling each other, practicing our howling. All of it happened right in front of my eyes. But one memory was still unclear.

"Mom? I can't remember his name. Can you remind me?"

A moment of silence.

"Conan."

NO! It couldn't be. That was the same name of the wolf who killed me. How could that guy be my brother? The guy who did killed me was ENTIRELY black and he had red eyes that were full of rage and hatred. My brother had grey fur with a black stripe down his back and blue eyes like me. There's no way that that was my brother!

"Was it my brother who killed me? Is he the one who got me here in the first place?"

"Yes, he did, Humphrey."

"Why! Why would he want to kill me! Why does he look that way! I want answers!"

"Calm down, Humphrey!" Dad yelled. " You have to know the whole story."

**What is going on here? Humphrey's older brother killed him! How did he get this way? Find out next chapter. Sorry that this one is so short. That's because the next one is gonna be long.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse

**Chapter 4! Now here is where the plot thickens. This is all centered on Conan here. By the way, never mind about this being a long chapter. Didn't turn out to be as long as I imagined.**

* * *

_Humphrey's Dad P.O.V. Flashback_

It all started on the night of the fire. Before the fire started, we were in the safety of our den. Then, a mysterious wolf found us. He was entirely black, kind of old, and had red eyes. On his back, he carried some sort of staff colored black with a glowing red orb at the tip. He seemed to be a sorcerer wolf, which is rare considering very few wolves can become skilled at magic. He entered our den and demanded that we give up our firstborn pup, which was Conan.

"Give me your child and I will spare your family from my powerful magic."

He wanted to use his blood to perform black magic. We refused to give him up and, in an act of rage, the wolf picked up his staff and conjured a blast of fire. That blast spread quickly through the forest and started the forest fire. The flames were going to consume the den so we picked up both of you and ran out.

The flames were everywhere so we dropped both of you and ordered you guys to run.

"Humphrey! Conan! Run! Run as fast as you can!"

"Whatever you do, don't look back! We'll be right behind you!"

"MOM! DAD!"

"Go Humphrey! Now! We'll be alright!"

The tree fell between us.

"GO!"

Both of you left in separate directions. Your Mom and I wanted to fend off the sorcerer as long as we could so that you could escape. We wanted to face the wolf but instead he used his magic to make the trees around us fall to trap us in the fire. He fled in Conan's direction.

"I don't think we'll be able to protect Conan," said your mother.

"Don't worry. He's strong and smart. I'm sure he'll be able to protect himself."

Soon the smoke and ashes suffocated both of us.

We both woke up and the fire was still raging. We both realized that we died after seeing ourselves lying on the ground.

"Sylvia, we have to find the kids to see if they're okay!"

"But how can we protect them, Jim?"

"We can't. We'll just have to watch over them and hope for the best. You find Humphrey and I'll find Conan.

We went our separate ways. I ran all over trying to find your brother. Eventually, I found him trying to fight off the wolf that started it all. He got bit in the left ear by the wolf and it got chipped. He was doing his very best to fight and, to my surprise, he was winning. The sorcerer couldn't use his magic on him because he was too fast and dodged all of his attacks. Soon, Conan charged for the finishing blow.

"GO! CONAN!"

He aimed for the throat and bit hard. The wolf was finished, but he wasn't dead yet.

"You and your parents… were fools to face… me. Your brother… was the only one… smart enough… to run."

"You're crazy and you deserve to die. I'm going to find Humphrey and I'll take care of him."

"Oh… you will find him… but you won't care for him. I will make it… so you suffer… by killing your brother!"

He pointed his staff at Conan and used magic to trap him in vines.

"_I will not from this earth depart,_

'_til you kill who you love most in your heart!"_

"CONAN!"

I saw a burst of light and I heard screaming. It tore me up to hear him being tortured. When the light faded, I saw that the sorcerer was dead. However, I tried finding Conan, but instead I saw another wolf. Jet black fur, red eyes, a chipped left ear, and a bleeding scar that ran from over his left eye down to his left side. He looked like he was hurt.

"Conan!"

I ran towards him and tried to hold him. But then my paw went right through him. Then I remembered that I was already dead. He got up, gave dark chuckle, and left. And ever since then, he was never the same.

* * *

_End Flashback Humphrey's P.O.V._

"The wolf seemed to put a curse on him. That curse probably planted a portion of the sorcerer's soul within Conan. He has no control over it. When ever the dark part of him takes over, Conan becomes overcome with darkness and makes it his priority to kill you, Humphrey. But, there are sometimes when Conan's true self takes control and he becomes the same wolf that we love. All this time, he was avoiding you so that he wouldn't kill you, but unfortunately he did succeed."

"But wouldn't the curse be broken since he already killed me? You told me that he was still suffering."

"Somehow, the curse knows that you will be coming back to life thanks to Kate. But, since your already dead, his evil half can't come out."

"Humphrey, it's time that you know what roll you're going to play. It is not your time to die yet. You have to help Kate and Conan reach the Temple of Purity and find the Fountain of Healing. The fountain will bring you back to life and free Conan of the curse. You must heal Conan first or the curse will become active the instant you come back."

"But how can I help? Neither Kate nor Conan will be able to see or hear me."

"That's all part of the first trial, Humphrey." Mom said.

"If Kate truly loves you and if Conan feels truly sorry, both of them will be able to see you and you can lead them through the forest to the temple."

"Okay. I'm up for it."

"Wait for both of them here. Help Kate forgive Conan. If she can't find forgiveness, She won't be able to pass the final trial."

"Alright."

Both of them disappeared.

"Good luck!"

* * *

**So Conan has been suffering under a curse this entire time. Can both Kate and Conan find their way to the Temple of Purity?**


	5. Chapter 5: Worthiness and Forgiveness

**New chapter here. Just to let you guys know, the next few updates will be slower than the past few. Reason for that is because I'll be on a week long trip starting Monday. On with the story!**

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

I woke up early at dawn to start the search for the fountain. Lilly and I carried Humphrey over to Garth's place to wake him up and get him to join us. I didn't take long for us to convince him since Lilly used her charm on him. Then, we went back to Dad to ask him which way to go.

"Go into the forest in the heart of Jasper. There, if you venture deep enough into the forest, you will know when the first trial will begin."

"Thank you, Dad."

I was about to leave until…

"Kate, before you go, you should know that I support you 100%. I know that you can bring Humphrey back."

"Thanks. Bye, Dad!"

We set off for the forest. Garth carried Humphrey first. On the way, he would sometimes complain about why he has to carry him.

"Remind me why I have to carry Humphrey to this fountain."

"That's because you're the only guy in this group." Lilly said. "Won't you pwease cawee him for us?" She was using her puppy wolf eyes.

"Oh okay. You know I can't resist that look."

"I know."

"Wow, you can really take advantage of Garth."

"Thanks. I can teach you how sometime after…"

I started getting sad and felt tears coming on.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Don't cry. We'll bring him back before you know it."

She gave me a smile.

"You're right. I shouldn't get down on myself. We've just started. Come on! Let's go!"

I started picking up the pace with Lilly following right behind me.

"You know, Humphrey isn't as light as a bunch of flowers."

* * *

_Conan's P.O.V._

It finally happened. I killed my little brother. I failed to protect him from myself. After I fell from the cliff, I was lucky enough that the tree leave below me broke my fall before I got to the ground. But then again I would probably be better off dead.

I sat at the entrance of the deeper part of the forest where I used to play with Humphrey as a pup. So many great memories here. I could never find my way around here and I never knew how Humphrey learned the layout at such a young age. I knew I would have to find my way through here if I wanted to reach that fountain and be rid of this curse once and for all. But I couldn't find it in me to start moving. I just sat there with my head low, feeling regretful of what I had done.

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

We were getting closer to the deeper part of the forest. On our way, Lilly was gushing over Garth and Garth was cracking jokes.

"Hey Lilly! Guess what I am now."

He crawled on the floor very slowly with his body barely off of the ground.

"Oh! It's a turtle!"

"Right!"

We all had a short laugh.

"What is it with you guys and turtles?"

Just then, I looked ahead and saw a familiar figure, a black wolf. Immediately, the anger and sadness within me gained control of me and I pounced on the wolf.

"YOU! YOU HEARTLESS, UNFEELING, BASTARD!"

I looked at him straight in the eye and saw something different. I didn't see rageful red eyes full of hate and anger, but instead I saw crystal blue eyes like Humphrey's, full of innocence, yet full of sadness too. He was clearly a completely different person. I quickly got off of him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's okay. Wait a minute! You were that girl with Humphrey!"

"How do you know Humphrey? And how could you…"

I got a closer look at him. Chipped left ear, the scar.

"It WAS you!"

I held him down with all the force I had.

"Why did you do it! What did Humphrey ever do to you! ANSWER ME!" I shouted in a fit of anger. I pounded him on the ground a number of times.

"Stop! Please! I can explain!"

Lilly shouted, "Kate, stop it!"

"Why! He's the guy who killed him! He's the reason why we're here in the first place!"

I turned my attention back to him and saw that he escaped my grasp. He moved behind me.

"Stop! I never wanted to kill Humphrey in the first place!"

He broke out in tears and hid his face in the ground. I was completely surprised by the outburst. I didn't know how to react. I walked up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I killed my little brother!"

"WHAT!" Lilly, Garth, and I yelled in unison.

"Humphrey is your little brother!" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he is. I want to tell you the whole story, but its to painful to remember."

"Don't worry, we'll listen." I said.

I never would have thought that the wolf who killed Humphrey would actually be his brother. He told us the entire story about how he was in the middle of a forest fire and how he was cursed to kill Humphrey against his own will. I can only imagine how painful it was since he got that huge scar from it. He also told us about how he survived the fall from the cliff. I guess he has a lot of luck and just as much misfortune.

"Now that Humphrey's gone, the curse can't take control of me. But I can still feel it in my heart, tormenting my soul. To free myself, I need to get to that fountain."

I actually felt sorry for him. I didn't think that this curse hurts him that much.

"You can come with us." I said. "We're looking for the fountain so that we can bring Humphrey back."

"I can't. I already caused you enough grief. But I am truly sorry about what happened."

Just then we saw a flash of light appear next to us. It was so bright that we had to turn our heads away from it. When it faded, what we saw in front of us completely blew our minds.

"Humphrey…"

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger! Anyways it may be awhile before the next chapter, but I promise it won't take long. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial of Love

**New chapter that I started during my trip. Also, first story posted from my iPad. I don't recommend doing that. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

"Humphrey!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right in front of me was Humphrey, plain as day. I looked back and saw that Garth was still carrying him, but how was it possible? In my excitement, I tried to jump on top of him, but I passed right through him as if he was a ghost...

"You're not really alive, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Kate, who are you talking to?" Garth asked.

"I'm talking to Humphrey. Can't you see him? He's right in front of me."

"I don't see anyone, Kate." said Lilly.

"I can see him." said his brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't get your name?"

"...Co...nan..." a voice whispered.

"Who said that!"

We looked around. I saw that Humphrey was gesturing to himself.

"Humphrey? You said that?"

He nodded.

"So, your brother's name is Conan?"

Another nod.

"Kate, we can't see him!"

"Why is it that you two can see him, but Lilly and I can't?" Garth asked.

The answer came to me in an instant.

"I get it now! The reason why we're the only ones who can see Humphrey is because we already started the first trial, the Trial of Love."

"Of course!" said Conan.

"Do you think that we can still follow you guys? I mean, we're not being tested." Lilly asked.

"Sure, just follow us."

"Um...guys?" Garth called.

We looked at him.

"Can I get a little help?"

He looked like he was struggling with carrying Humphrey.

"I'll help." Conan said.

He got Humphrey off of Garth and carried him on his back.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. It's the least I could do to help after... what happened." he said sadly.

"Hey."

I walked up to him and put my paw on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. Killing Humphrey was not your fault."

"Thank you, Kate."

"...For...give..."

"Humphrey's right. If I don't learn to forgive, I'll never move on from it. So..."

I stuck my paw out.

"...friends?"

He took it.

"Friends."

"Great! Let's get moving. We're burning daylight. Lead the way, Humphrey."

Humphrey smiled and we were off. Making our way through the forest to find the temple. Along the way, Conan told us about how he and Humphrey used to play here when they were pups. It was so sad to hear about how happy they were before that curse forced them apart. There was no doubt in my mind that they were truly brothers.

I noticed that the forest started changing the further we walked. The trees began to change color like during the fall. Later the trees changed into colors and shapes that I never knew was possible. There were trees with blue trunks and purple leaves and trees that looked like that they were made of water. When I touched one tree, it lit up so beautifully. However, not all of them were amazing to look at. There was another tree that was so sad to look at. It was a very short tree with few leaves and a sad looking face on the trunk. It looked like it was suffering its own curse.

"We must be getting close to the Temple of Purity. Dad said that it was hidden in another dimension."

Humphrey nodded.

After twisting and turning through this strange forest, a peculiar structure was coming into view from behind the trees.

"...We're...here..."

"Wow!" we said together.

The temple looked so beautiful. It looked like something that humans built except it also looked like nothing I've ever seen. It was entirely white but colors moved across its surface like waves. On the left side was a statue of a human holding a sword and shield and on the right was a wolf. The door was shaped like a huge star and above it were six arrows in a pattern, left, right, down, left, right, down.

"Wait a second!"

Our eyes turned to Lilly.

"We can't be at the temple yet. What about the other two trials?"

Humphrey waved to get our attention.

"...Trial...Fear..."

"The Trial of Fear."

The temple began to glow. Some sparkling dust fell from the trees surrounding the entrance of the temple. Humphrey disappeared.

"Humphrey!"

"Guys?" Conan called. "I don't feel so good..."

He fell to the ground. Humphrey rolled off of him.

"Conan!"

We ran next to him. Lilly examined him, since she learned a little bit about healing from Mom

"Don't worry. He's alright. He's just sleeping."

"Perfect time for a nap." Garth said sarcastically.

Then, I started feeling extremely tired.

"I'm feeling... sleepy..."

I suddenly didn't have the energy to stay awake. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes.

"Kate!..."

* * *

**Finally finished! Who know what'll happen to Conan and Kate?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Trial of Fear

**New chapter time! Now let's find out what happened to Kate and Conan.**

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

I woke up in my own den after who knows how long. It looks like it was morning. I saw my dad outside.

"Dad? What's going on? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only the entire night."

"But what about the fountain and bringing Humphrey back? We were right there in front of the temple."

"What are you talking about, Kate? Humphrey's been waiting for you to wake up the entire morning."

"Good morning, Kate!"

I didn't want to believe it but it was right there in front of me. Humphrey was alive and he was waiting for me. I guessed that what happened was just a bad dream.

"Hi Humphrey!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"What? Go where?"

"We're going to play in the forest, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Just forgot."

"You kids have fun!"

We walked together into the forest. We talked and laughed together on the way.

"Hey, Kate, I'll race you to the top of the mountain."

"You're on!"

It was so much fun. Running around and racing. I couldn't feel happier. And the best part was that I was with Humphrey. It felt like nothing could separate us.

"Ha! I win, Humphrey!"

Humphrey followed close behind panting.

"Okay, Kate... You win."

I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I love him and there was nothing that could change that.

"KATE! LOOK OUT!"

He ran up to me and pushed me. A gunshot rang out.

"Hunters! Let's get out of here, Humphrey."

No answer.

"Humphrey?"

I turned around and what I saw was horrifying.

"HUMPHREY!"

Humphrey was shot. He was bleeding heavily from his side.

"...Kate..."

It was happening all over again. The fear and horror was too much for me to handle.

"...run...Kate..."

I ran to his side.

"NO! I'm not going to lose you again!"

"...If you don't... you'll get shot too..."

"I don't care! I'm not going to let you go! We're world adventurers, remember?"

I heard a gun click. I kissed Humphrey. I didn't want him to die without me. Everything got bright and I was in a white space, alone with Humphrey.

"Am I dead?"

Humphrey got up and looked like he was alright.

"No, Kate. Far from it. You passed the trial."

"Really?"

"Yup. You had a nightmare and you overcame fear by letting your love act instead of your fear."

"Wow. I guess only one trial is left, huh?"

"Right. There's no stopping you, Kate."

He began to fade away.

"Wait! Humphrey!"

"I know you can do it..."

I woke up.

* * *

_Conan's P.O.V._

I woke up in a void. It was very dark and I couldn't see.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"It's only you here."

That voice sounded like me only darker and no sign of emotion.

"Who said that!"

"I did."

It got a little brighter but not by much. What I saw in front of me was... me. I saw myself in front of me. Jet black, chipped left ear, the scar, and fear striking red eyes.

"I'm you."

"You're not me! You're what the curse turned me into."

"Don't try to escape it! It was you who killed your brother! There was no curse. The sorcerer merely brought out your inner darkness. I am that darkness. We are one and the same."

"NO! I am nothing like you!"

I tried to tackle into him but he dodged instantly as if he knew.

"I am you. I always know what you're going to do next."

I was so angry that I kept trying to attack him. I tried to tackle him again and again. Each time, he dodged so easily.

"Stop resisting and give into darkness."

It seemed hopeless. I can't fight him if I can't touch him. It scares me to know that I can't do anything, to be a burden on others. I've already caused pain to others. I refuse to make it worse! But I feel so alone.

"You're not alone, Conan."

Humphrey appeared next to me.

"Oh, look. It's your dead brother."

"Conan, remember that you always have family and friends to support you."

"Oh, yeah? What family? What friends? He killed you, both of your parents are dead, and he always avoided other people."

"He's right, Humphrey. Who can support me?"

"Oh come on, you haven't forgotten us already have you?" a voice said.

Kate, Lilly, and Garth appeared with Humphrey.

"We just became friends and you can't remember us." said Kate.

"Don't forget about us." said another voice.

Mom and Dad appeared next to them too.

"You always have us in your heart, even if we're not actually there."

"You guys are right. I'm never truly alone as long as I have you."

The void started getting brighter and brighter.

"What's going on here?" said my so-called dark half. "I... can't... move!"

"GO FOR IT!" everyone yelled.

I pounced on him without trouble and I clawed and bit all over him and he faded away. I looked back at everyone and smiled. I closed my eyes and waited to wake up.

* * *

**Two trials down, one more to go. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. UPDATE!: I already have the idea for my next story. It's still in the brainstorming stage though and I probably won't post the first chapter til i'm done with this story. I want to give you guys a chance to guess what my next story will be. On my profile, I will have three words posted that all have to do with my next story. PM me or post a review here to make your guess.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trial of Purity

**Just a bit more to go as far as I see it. Story Time!**

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes and saw that Lilly and Garth were waiting for me to wake up.

"It's about time, Kate!" Garth said.

"How long was I out?"

"The entire afternoon. The full moon is already rising! We need to get into the fountain soon."

"How's Conan doing?"

Just as I said that Conan started to wake up too.

"Conan?"

I tapped him on his head.

"Conan?" I said louder.

"Mmm… not now, Mom. Five more minutes…"

"Yeah. He's okay."

Lilly walked up to him and shouted,

"CONAN, GET UP!"

He opened his eyes in an instant and looked like he woke up from a nightmare.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Okay I'm up!"

We all had a good laugh from that. Conan laughed along too.

"Alright, guys. Very funny. But now it's time for the last trial."

"So how do we start the next one then?" Garth asked.

"Maybe it'll be inside the temple. Let's try going inside." I said.

"Hold on!"

We looked back at Lilly.

"It's my turn to carry Humphrey."

She picked up Humphrey and carried him on her back. Then, we walked up to the star-shaped door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"No dice. What do we do now?" asked Conan.

Just then we all heard a very loud, booming voice.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE TEMPLE OF PURITY!"

It was so loud that all of us got on the ground and covered our ears. The voice sounded like it was coming from the door. We looked up at the door and saw that the door had two eyes and a mouth.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE TEMPLE! NONE SHALL PASS UNLESS THEY PASS THE FINAL TRIAL!"

"The Trial of Purity!"

"THOSE WHO WISH TO STEP THROUGH…"

"I'm sorry, but excuse me? Could you please lower the volume? We're wolves and we have very sensitive hearing." Lilly asked.

"OH! I'M SORRY!"

The face of the door shrank to a smaller size. His voice was a lot softer too.

"Is this better?"

"Much better! Thank you."

"Anyway, as I was saying, those who wish to step through must step forward and have their heart examined by me."

"I'll go first." said Conan.

* * *

_Conan's P.O.V._

"Step in front of me and open your heart and mind."

I had to admit that I was a little nervous. My heart was far from pure. What if I failed? What would I do? This buzzed around in my head while I opened myself to the trial.

"Hmm? What? I can't believe this!"

"Oh no! I'm going to fail!" I thought.

"Never in my entire life of being a guardian have I ever seen one person with TWO hearts!"

"What? I have two hearts? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I see that you have two completely different hearts. One is dark, uncaring, and without mercy while the other is full of joy, love, and trust within others. How can this be!"

"…I…know…why…"

Humphrey appeared next to me.

"Humphrey?"

"…Curse…sorcerer's…heart…inside…"

"The sorcerer's heart inside…me?"

He nodded.

"That makes sense! When the sorcerer placed the curse, a portion of his heart was placed within me. That evil heart isn't mine!"

"Really? Well, let's look inside your mind and see, shall we?"

I opened up my mind and felt all my memories being looked through.

"I see! You were cursed at a very young age by this wolf. I can see how you suffered for so long, but I can see that you're still full of love for your brother, your parents, and your new friends. Also, I know that you were able to conquer the darkness from your curse."

"Does that mean that I pass?"

"Hold on one second. There's still one important detail missing. What have you learned from your journey?"

"What have I learned?"

"Yes. A journey has no point unless you learn about something. Something that you will hold close to you and has very large value to you. So did you learn anything?"

"Yes, I have. I learned that even in the darkest of situations, if you put trust in people who are closest to you, they will help you out in the long run."

"Very good! You've passed all three trials! You are able to enter."

I couldn't be happier. I was able to enter and to get rid of the curse that has tormented me for so long. I was so excited to go inside, but not just yet…

_Kate's P.O.V._

"Congratulations, Conan!"

I was so happy for him because soon the curse will be broken and he can live freely with nothing weighing him down.

"Thanks. Go ahead, Kate. It's your turn."

I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the door. I closed my eyes and let the door look within my heart.

"Hmm…I see…Yes, you've suffered a great loss, a chance at true love, which is why you're here. You want to bring back the one you love most. You have a great sense of responsibility for your actions and for your pack. You are definitely very loved by your family, friends, and most importantly, by Humphrey. So, what have you learned?"

"I learned that it is important to forgive others who have done wrong to you and that you should always be willing to give them a second chance to prove that they deserve it."

"Excellent! Both of you have done well and have most certainly proven yourselves. Both of you may enter and use the fountain. And just in time too. The full moon is high and the fountain will be able to work. Use it well. By the way, your friends can enter too."

We were all so happy. Conan will be healed and Humphrey will soon be back on his feet.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Conan excitedly.

The door opened and lead into a dark hallway. After we all walked inside, the door slowly shut closed and everything was completely dark. I was starting to get a bit spooked until we saw a light shine at the end of the hallway. The light came from what we've been looking for all this time. We all walked into a beautiful room. There were carvings on the walls all around us. Above us was the night sky, with the full moon in the center shining down on the fountain. We found it! The Fountain of Healing.

* * *

**The story is almost over guys. Humphrey's coming back. Conan's gonna be alright. Just a little bit left. **


	9. Chapter 9: Do I Deserve It?

**This is it guys! Only two more chapters until the end. It all rides here. Note for Zelda fans: For the howling that Kate and Conan did, imagine the tune of the Song of Healing. For people who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, look up "Twilight Princess Song of Healing." I think it really fits here. Another Note: At the time of uploading this I already have the final chapter finished, but I won't upload it cuz it kind of takes away the cliffhanger moment at the end. But I will upload it as soon as I get home from my trip, which is tomorrow late afternoon, more or less. STORY NOW!**

* * *

_Conan's P.O.V._

The Fountain of Healing. We finally found it! The moonlight reflecting off of the water made it look like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was spraying water at many different angles that made a pattern that was very hard to describe. Behind it, on the wall, was the same carving that we saw at the entrance of the same six arrows in a pattern, left, right, down, left, right, down.

"Well, here we are."

"Yup, end of the line." Kate said.

"So who's going first?" asked Garth.

"…CONAN!..."

That startled me to death. It turns out that it was Humphrey. He was right behind me.

"Humphrey, you want Conan to go first?"

He nodded.

"Of course! I'm still under the influence of the curse. If we bring Humphrey back now, I'll kill him the second he wakes."

"Alright. You go, Conan. Good luck." said Kate.

"Thanks, Kate."

I walked up to the fountain slowly. I could hardly contain my excitement. At the edge, I dipped my paw in the water. It was comfortingly warm. The water wasn't that deep. In fact, it was only half a foot deep. I sat in the water, but I didn't feel anything happening. Suddenly, I heard bells ringing. The bells sounded like they were playing a song. It was a very simple song, yet it soothed my heart and soul.

"…howl…song…"

"What?"

"…song…healing…"

"Are you saying that I need to howl this song?"

Humphrey nodded.

"Okay."

It's been awhile since the last time I howled. That was when Humphrey and I were pups and we used to practice howling. But it's been so long and I don't know if I'm any good. But there's no harm in trying. I took a deep breath and tried to howl along with the song.

" Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa-ooh-whoa! Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa-ooh-whoa! "

Wow! I was actually pretty good. I didn't think that I would be a good howler. I felt as if my heart was being lifted of a heavy weight that has been there for a long time. But that wasn't the only thing being lifted. My whole body was being lifted off of the ground.

"Whoa! Hey! Wow! Guys, this feels awesome!"

I was lifted like 5 feet up. A blinding light surrounded me and everything got so bright. I couldn't see anything except white. Then, something came into view. It was me…again. The dark me. Except he wasn't as smug as he was before. He looked like he was hurt.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"…No…This is it…for me…"

"Wait! No! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"…It's the only way…for you to be…free…Good-bye…"

He broke apart into black dust and was blown away. It's kind of sad to say, but I felt a little sorry for him…

"Good-bye…"

* * *

_Kate's P.O.V._

It was amazing to see Conan being lifted from his curse. It was so bright that we couldn't see. After a few moments, the lights began to die down and I saw Conan gently descending down to the fountain.

We got closer to see Conan. At least I think that it was Conan because he looked completely different now. He was lying down at the edge of the fountain. He had grey fur like Humphrey's instead of jet black, except for a black stripe that ran down his back. Also, he had no chipped part on his left ear and his huge scar that ran over his left eye down to his left side was gone.

"Conan?"

"Huh?"

He got up to his feet.

"How do you feel?"

He looked at himself then looked at us and gave a huge smile.

"I…I'm…free. I'm free! After so much time suffering, I'm finally free of the curse!

He started running around the room, laughing and whooping. He looked like he would have started jumping off of the walls if he wanted to. We were so happy for him. Then, he stopped in front of us.

"Do you guys know how great this feels? All this time, I felt my heart being tugged by the curse. My heart always felt so heavy. Now that weight is gone and I feel like I can do anything! I couldn't have done it without you guys. So thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You don't have to thank us. We're just glad that you're okay."

Suddenly, the lights in the room started flickering on and off a little. There was a small tremor. We all looked upwards toward the sky. The moon wasn't within view. We heard the voice of the door.

"Hey! You guys! The full moon is already setting! Once it's gone, the fountain won't work! Whatever you're doing, you better do it quick!"

"Humphrey!"

I realized that my chance was slipping away fast.

"Lilly, let me take Humphrey."

"O-Okay."

Lilly put Humphrey on my back and I rushed him over to the fountain. I placed him in the water with his head out over the edge. Looking at the way Humphrey was now gave me terrible sadness. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. It tore me apart, but I had to push that aside because I know that he would be back. There was another tremor and more lights flickered.

"Howl the song, Kate!" Garth shouted.

"Alright!"

" Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa-ooh-whoa! Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa, Whoa, Oh, Whoa-ooh-whoa! "

The song somehow gave my heart a feeling of assurance and ease. It felt like it was telling me that everything would be alright. I wonder if Humphrey could hear it.

"Hurry up, guys! The moon is almost gone!"

Humphrey was being lifted off of the ground like Conan was. A faint glow was resonating from him and then I saw his wounds start to disappear. He was five feet off of the ground and then the room lit up again with the same bright light that surrounded Conan. But as quickly as it came, the light faded away. There was one last tremor and all of the lights in the room faded to black, except for one bright light on the ceiling. Then, Humphrey fell like a rock.

"Humphrey!"

He fell into the water in the fountain with a splash and a thud. I ran up to him, hoping that it had worked. I sat next to him and held him in my paws.

"Humphrey, wake up!"

No response. No answer. No movement. Just stillness. I started getting tears in my eyes.

"Humphrey, please. Don't mess with me!"

Still nothing. I tried to shake him awake.

"Humphrey, come on! Wake up!"

Nothing. I looked around to see if his ghost was around. Nothing.

"Please…" I said in a whisper.

I pulled him out of the water and lied on top of him. I started to cry.

"Please…don't leave me…not now…I love you…"

* * *

**What! What went wrong! Is Humphrey gone for good?**


	10. Chapter 10: Reborn

**FINAL CHAPTER! Just want to say that I had a great time writing this and I'm sure that I'm going to write more. Thanks for all of the reviews! Now let's end this!**

* * *

_Humphrey's P.O.V._

I was standing in white space waiting for Kate to call me back. I felt in my heart that my physical form was being healed. Then, my Mom and Dad appeared in front of me. I think I knew why they wanted to see me.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"We're so proud of you, Humphrey. You've grown up so much since we left. We know that you're going to take great care of Kate." said Mom.

"Thank you so much for everything. Even if you're not there, you both are still looking out for me. Will I ever see you again?"

"We will be able to see each other someday. Just be sure to live your life as best as you can." said Dad.

I hugged both of them as hard as I could.

"I love you both so much. I'll miss you."

"We love you too, Humphrey."

"Good-bye."

I closed my eyes and I started to feel what my body was feeling. Ouch! I must've taken a hard fall. I also felt something on top of me. I felt like another wolf with soft fur. I heard crying. It sounded like…Kate. Then, I heard a voice.

"Please…don't leave me…not now…I love you…"

It WAS Kate. She probably thought that the fountain didn't work. I figured that I should surprise her. I opened my eyes, saw her beautiful face, and licked her on the cheek. She got up and looked down at me.

"I love you too."

"HUMPHREY!"

She hugged me so hard that it was kinda hard to breathe.

"Humphrey, you're alive! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Alright, Kate. I'm alive. You can stop suffocating me now."

Though, I didn't mind her doing that because I felt the same way. I wanted to be with her again.

She let go of me. The others came over to see me.

"Lilly! Garth! ...Conan."

I looked at Conan and he looked just like how I remembered him aside from age. He looked as if he was never under a curse in the first place.

"Hey, little bro."

I got a little closer to him. He got closer to me. Then, out of nowhere, he jumped on top of me.

"Tag. You're it."

He ran around laughing. I did too.

"I'm so gonna catch you!"

It felt just like how it did when we were pups. I couldn't be happier at this point. I was with Kate and I got my big brother back. After awhile, it was time to go back home.

"C'mon guys. Let's get out of here and go home." said Garth.

"Um…Humphrey."

"Yeah, Conan?"

"I don't have a home."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, ever since I was…well, you know…I never stopped to make a home for myself."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with our pack."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely!"

We made our way out of the temple. The stars were bright and the trees were still lively.

"Thank you so much…door."

"You're very welcome, my friends. Stay safe!"

I lead everyone back out to the edge of the forest. By the time we got out of there, the morning sun was rising and we sat down to watch.

"Wow. What a beautiful sunrise." Kate said.

"I know. Just like you."

I pulled Kate close and she rested her head on my shoulder. Even though we were with the others, it felt as if we were in our own world, just the two of us.

After the sun rose, we started to walk back to our territory.

"You know, I had a fun time." Lilly said.

"Me too. We should go on adventures more often." Garth said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I mean, I had a lot of fun with Humphrey on our way back from Idaho. What do you think, Humphrey?"

Come to think of it, I did make the idea of being adventurers with Kate. After all, we did make a good team. I thought that it would be great.

We got back home and I was welcomed back with a bunch of hugs and a wolfpile. We introduced everyone to Conan, keeping out the obvious detail that he killed me. Anyway, Winston welcomed him to the pack without any problems. A few days afterward, I got married with Kate and Garth with Lilly. The Western and Eastern packs were united and everyone lived happily.

It seemed that everyone got their second chance that they needed. I got a second chance to live my life, Kate got a second chance to have true love, and Conan got a second chance to live a normal life with a family he truly cares for. I couldn't possibly think of anything that would make us happier. Well…maybe one thing…

Come on, Humphrey! Are you almost done with that story? We're going to miss the train!

Almost, bro! Sorry, kids. I have to get going.

AWW!

Don't worry. I'll be back in a few weeks and tell you guys about what we saw. Okay?

Okay!

Bye!

Bye, Humphrey!

Oh, I'm so ready for this! Let's go, Garth!

Wait…for…me…Lilly. Whoo!

Are you ready to go?

I am now that I'm with you, Kate.

Love you.

Me too. Now let's find some adventure. Just the five of us.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Done! Thank you guys for reading and hopefully I'll see some of you in my next story. See you then. Next Story: **_**SONIC COLORS CHARGED**_


	11. Bonus Chapter 0: Brainstorming

Heyo! How's it going guys! After some thinking and brainstorming, I'm thinking about some new chapters for this story centering around a certain character. Once I figure out where I'm going to go with this direction and after I write it out, I'll post it here in place of this chapter. Think of these new chapters as a bonus for A Second Chance. Anyways, peace out home wolves!


End file.
